I am prepared
by Akame Sora
Summary: Miniaturka napisana pod wpływem pewnego obrazka, oraz przez nawał emocji wywołanych opowiadaniem "If you are prepared". Kto nie czytał oryginału, a ma zamiar, odradzam czytanie mojej bazgraniny - zawiera spoiler. SS/HP


_**I am prepared**_

Dedykowane Aubrey - Wiesz Słońce... Myślę, że Harry i puste oczy nie idą ze sobą w parze, a samotność to tylko krótki przystanek przed następną przygodą :) Zrozumiałe tylko dla tych, którzy przeczytali „If you are prepared" („Jeżeli jesteś gotowy").

* * *

Kolejny dzień, a ja znowu przelewam słowa na papier. Możesz uznać mnie za sentymentalnego głupca. Nie, nie kupię kolejnego pamiętnika, jeden w zupełności mi wystarczy - zapewne i tak niedługo się rozleci.

_W końcu ile może wytrzymać książka, którą codziennie ktoś przegląda? _

Jesień tego roku jest wyjątkowo zimna, wiatr wyje jakby ktoś potraktował go cruciatusem. Naprawdę ciężko utrzymać pióro w takich warunkach. Nie patrz tak na mnie – wiem, że powinienem teraz siedzieć przy kominku w swych komnatach.

_Może byłoby mi łatwiej, gdybyś wreszcie dał sobie spokój i przestał w nich straszyć?_

Nienawidzę, kiedy siadasz w tym przeklętym fotelu, a Twoja twarz przybiera ten błogi wyraz - zupełnie jakby niewidzialne palce znów brały cię w posiadanie.

_To kolejny upiór w mojej kolekcji, powinienem go wyrzucić._

Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że duchy nawiedzające Hogwart mają ciekawy zwyczaj rozmawiania z ludźmi? Najwyraźniej o tym zapomniałeś.

_Brakuje mi twojego głosu._

Miałeś rację, to drzewo osiągnęło naprawdę imponujące rozmiary. Gratuluję daru przewidywania, panie Potter. Kora przyjemnie drapie moje plecy, czuję to nawet przez szatę.

Na jednej z gałęzi zawiesiłem klatkę Hedwigi. Odeszła kilka tygodni temu. Trochę za wcześnie jak na magiczną sowę.

_Cóż, prawdopodobnie śmierć wydała jej się lepszym wyjściem niż przebywanie ze starym nietoperzem, który nigdy nie wysłał żadnego listu._

Ostatniej nocy znowu miałem sen, uczyłem Cię aportacji, a Ty po raz kolejny „zgubiłeś" ubrania… Jesteś tak przewidywalny, Harry. To jest naprawdę żałosne, kiedy wstaję rano i nawet kolejna porcja alkoholu nie potrafi wygnać z mego ciała zimna, jakie po sobie pozostawiłeś.

Niedawno zorientowałem się, że mam irytujący nawyk głaskania swojego kolana. Moje palce suną po nim, jakby poszukiwały gęstwiny czarnych włosów, w które mogłyby się wpleść, by poczuć ich miękkość.

_Moje kolana są twarde._

Wiesz, że ktoś postawił tutaj ławkę? Zakładam, że to sprawka Minerwy - ostatnio miała jakiś problem z tym, że siadam na ziemi. Jakby to robiło jakąś różnicę.

_I tak z niej nie korzystam._

Myślę, że to koniec, Harry. Koniec oczekiwania. Nie wrócę już do lochów, więc daj sobie spokój z wałęsaniem się po mojej sypialni. Jesteś naprawdę najbardziej irytującą zjawą, jaką znam.

_Może to dlatego, że tylko ja cię widzę?_

Mam nadzieję, że zdołasz odczytać to, co napisałem. Moja ręka nie chce mnie już słuchać, bezczelne z jej strony. W końcu… Czy może być coś bardziej denerwującego niż zaplamiony atramentem pergamin?

Zaczął padać śnieg. Przy obecnej temperaturze już niedługo pojawią się zaspy.

_Nie szkodzi, i tak nigdzie się nie wybieram. _

Wiesz, mógłbyś od czasu do czasu pokazać się komuś innemu, chociażby Weasleyowi. Ostatnio wpadł na niedorzeczny pomysł i zaczął mnie odwiedzać. Wyobrażasz to sobie? Jeżeli sądzi, że jego opowieści o dzieciach mnie interesują, to zdecydowanie powinien się leczyć.

Naprawdę nie wiem dlaczego ludzie sądzą, że potrzebuję towarzystwa.

_Ty chyba też tak uważasz._

Po co tutaj przyszedłeś, Harry? Do tej pory to było jedyne miejsce, gdzie mogłem być sam. Odsuń się, naruszasz moją przestrzeń osobistą. Nieważne jak bardzo się starasz, nie zdołasz odgarnąć włosów z mej twarzy.

Jestem zmęczony.

Jestem znudzony.

Jestem dziwakiem, piszącym codziennie listy do swego prywatnego ducha.

Jestem głupcem, który pali je pod drzewem, wierząc, że popioły dotrą do adresata.

Jestem sam.

Marzę o długim i spokojnym śnie. Myślę, że to naprawdę dobry pomysł - jeszcze tylko chwilę tu posiedzę. Moje ciało ma własne zdanie o tym, co dla mnie dobre i nie chce się stąd ruszyć.

Dobranoc, Harry.

Cisza.

Ciepło.

Dotyk.

- Powiedz, że mnie kochasz.

- Oczywiście, że cię kocham. W końcu to moja praca.

_"Ostatecznie dla należycie uporządkowanego umysłu śmierć jest tylko początkiem nowej, wielkiej przygody..."_


End file.
